Extracurricular Activities
by Ben Hallport
Summary: She walked into the bathroom after me. I entered the stall farthest from the door and was about to undo my pants when she spoke. "I want you to fuck me." - Just something I wrote a while ago that I found and thought I should share. Let me know what you think. There is a possibility for more if you guys want.


She walked into the bathroom after me. I entered the stall farthest from the door and was about to undo my pants when she spoke.

"I want you to fuck me."

Those words sent a spark straight to my core and I'm sure there was a fuse popping noise and smoke rolling out of my ears. I didn't have long to compose my self before I heard her walking away and the door opening again. The sound of laughter poured in as a tap was turned on. I didn't move, or rather couldn't. Had she really said that? Was I dreaming again?

The bell rang and the last few girls in the bathroom rushed off to class. My brain was telling me I should follow them, but the water was still running and it rooted me to the spot.

"You're going to be late." She called out as the water stopped. "Don't want to get in trouble do you?"

Gathering myself I turned and stepped out of the stall. She was wiping her hands with a paper towel leaning against the sinks. Looking up she smirked at me. God damn.

"Or do you?" She said tossing the towel into the garbage and walking forward. "Do you want to get into trouble with me?"

"Did you mean it?" I ask finding my voice.

"Yes."

And that's all it takes. I step to her and pull her lips to mine. And god, it's the most amazing feeling ever. She sighs against me and wraps her hand in my hair. We stand there in the middle of the bathroom kissing, like we'd die if we broke apart, until someone slams something in the hall. We brake apart and she smirks at me again before pulling us into the closest stall.

The door is barley shut before she pushes me up against it and starts kissing me again. The lock rattles into place and hands start to roam. One tangled in hair, another against a covered back. One caressing a cheek, another working its way under a shirt. One gripping at cloth, another at flesh. One scratching, another finding a bra.

It doesn't take long until my brain finally catches up to what is happening. She's kissing me; I'm groping her. Her leg is pressed between mine creating a delightful pressure. I pull back slightly and smirk at the way she has to catch her breath. I did that.

"I thought you wanted _me_ to fuck _you_?" I ask before turning us and pressing her against the stall door.

"Well then what are you waiting for?" She asks mirroring my smirk and pulling my lips to hers again.

I can't help it but I moan. It just feels so god damn amazing. She rests her hands, one on my shoulder the other still against my cheek and relaxes back against the door. Assuming that we aren't going to have a miracle and be in the one bathroom that no one in this school uses I don't waist any more time.

I slip my hand down to the front of her jeans and pop them open. At the same time I work my other hand under her bra and cup her breast running my thumb over the now pert nipple. She brakes the kiss with a moan and leans her head back against the door. Taking the opportunity I start to lightly kiss my way down her taught neck. She moans again as I nip at her neck and tries to grinding against my hand resting on the outside of her underwear. Grinning against her neck I pull my hand farther away causing her to groan in frustration.

"Are you going to fuck me or torture me?" She said jerking her hips closer to my hand.

"Why not both?" I say looking up at her. She groans again smiling and rolls her head back and forth.

"I swear to god…" She sighs.

The smile that was on her face quickly changes to a look of surprise and pleasure as I push aside her underwear and slip my finger between her soaked folds. And we both groan, in pleasure this time. I return my lips to her neck and start to circle her clit with the pads of two fingers. Her hands find there way under the back of my shirt and scratch over lapping patterns into the soft flesh of my back. I reciprocate the sweet pain by sinking my teeth into her neck, marking her.

"Fuck." She whispers as I run my tongue along the tender flesh.

"As you wish." I say with a smirk against her neck.

With one last circle I push my fingers farther down and into her. I pause for a moment before pulling back out and thrusting back into her. And the sound she makes…god, for a lack of a better word, was AMAZING. Perhaps a tad to loud for someone getting fucked in a school bathroom, but still hot as fuck all the same.

I do my best to keep a steady rhythm, curling my fingers ever couple thrusts. She bites her lip trying to stifle to the moans that are steadily growing in volume.

"Fuck." She groans as the palm of my hand rubs against the sensitive bundle of nerves. "Fuck, fuck, fuck…ugh so fucking close. Don't stop."

"Never." I growl capturing her lips with my own.

I speed up my hand pressing my palm harder against her. I would be surprised if no one heard us. Her moans echoing around the tiled room seem to double in volume.

"We're gonna get caught." I say stopping my hand and just rubbing against her clit with my palm. "You need to quiet down."

"I can't help it," She breaths grinding against my hand. "I'm so close."

And as if they had known, the door opens and someone goes into the stall one over from us. She squirms against my hand silently begging me to not stop. Slowly I start back up pulling out and pushing back into her. We lock eyes ignoring everything that isn't us. She bights her lip and it might be the hottest thing. Her nails dig into my back as she closes her eyes and her head hits the door as her back arches. She cums with a long low moan and I reach my other hand around her holding her up as she rides it out. She pulses around my fingers as I continue to pump in and out.

A part of me hears the startle 'What the fuck' and the door closing, but I'm too consumed by her to acknowledge it.

"Holy shit." She sighs her body becoming dead weight.

"You ok?" I ask slipping my hand out of her pants and resting it on her waist.

"Amazing." She says opening her eyes and locking with mine.

She smiles running her hands up and down my back.

"I didn't hurt you too bad did I?" She asks as a wince when her hand runs over a particularly soar part.

"I'm fine." I say looking down at her neck an noticing the dark marks. "If I were you I'd be more worried about those."

Blushing she shakes her head. She pulls a hand out from my shirt and wraps it in my hair pulling me in for another kiss. It's sweet and soft a harsh difference to the ones before. The bell rings and we pull apart. I take her bottom lip between my teeth gently before letting go and pulling back.

"We should get going." I say rubbing her back gently.

"It's lunch," She says with a smile. "We have all the time we want."

"Well then," I say with a grin before leaning in and kissing her once more.

It doesn't last long though. We brake apart as the sound of heels clicking fill the room. My heart starts pounding at the idea of a teacher finding us. Who ever it is they doesn't seem to notice the two pairs of feet in our stall and doesn't say anything.

"As much fun as this was I'd rather not get caught." I say pulling back.

"Yeah." She says nodding.

With one last kiss I step back from her and watch as she does up her pants and tries to make herself presentable.

"You're fine." I say taking her hand to stop her. "You look amazing. Hot as fuck."

"Shut up." She says interlocking our fingers. "You have to say that."

"No I don't." I say with a smirk. "When you have girlfriend as sexy as you it's a privilege."

She just rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"What a sap."

"You love it."

"Ehh…"

I fain shock and hurt as she turns and unlocks the door.

"You wound me."

"You'll get over it." She says with a playful smile.

"I guess you'll just have to make it up to me some how." I say with a smirk.

"I'm sure you'll think of something." She says with a grin.

I laugh and I wash my hands. I turn to her taking the paper towels in her hand.

"Oh I'm sure of that." I say taking her hand and tossing the towels into the trash. Hand in hand we make our way out of the bathroom and down the hall to lunch.


End file.
